


[Podfic] Whitedamp

by seleneaurora



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Procedures, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Dead-Money, Protectiveness, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Whitedamp" by Masu_TroutAuthor's original summary:The Courier comes back from his latest mission battered, bloody, and bruised. Arcade tries to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Whitedamp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whitedamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675347) by [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 12:15
  * **File Size:** 16.8MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/whitedamp_podfic/whitedamp_mixdown.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OeOVBvJdQwZqmRFsFiBi7CyspLOevhzJ)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Masu_Trout for permission to podfic!


End file.
